Renesmee's Breakfast
by koda.cullen198
Summary: Nessie comes down for breakfast. Simple as that right? Wrong. Emmett and Jasper want to 'help'. Noot a good idea. Im not good at summarys, sorrrry! Nes is about, 15 in this.


I yawned loudly as I trumped down the steps and into the kitchen. Mom Dad, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were on the lounge, watching the morning news, Carlisle was just heading off to work and Esme was in the garden with Emmett who was helping her move rocks around.

'Morning Nes,' Mom smiled. 'How did you sleep?'

I grumbled in reply. Mornings weren't my thing. I stumbled blurry eyed into the kitchen. I tried to avoid human food, for I much preferred hunting, but this morning I didn't feel like going out into the forest with anyone except Jacob, but he was up running all night and I didn't want to disturb his sleep.

I had a peek into the fridge but nothing jumped out at me so I headed to the cupboard. Nothing. Jeez, we need to shop more. I looked around the kitchen for some inspiration on what to eat when my eyes came to rest on Esme's cookbook. After a quick flick through, I decided I'd make myself pancakes.

I rummaged the cupboard and fridge, and starting collecting all the ingredients needed and measuring them out.

I combined all the ingredients in a large mixing bowl, grabbed out the saucepan and put it on the gas stove which I sprung to life with a flick of the switch. I ladled three pancakes out of the batch and stood back to watch them cook.

As I was about to flip them, Jasper wandered into the kitchen and peeked over my shoulder.

'Pancakes hey?' He asked.

'Yup. Want some?' I joked. Jasper laughed and shook his head.

'Can I suggest something though?'

'Uh, yeah. Go ahead Master Chef.'

He grinned. 'Turn the stove up a bit. It'll cook quicker. At this rate, these pancakes will be your dinner.'

'Har har.' I scowled at him. 'If I turn it up, they'll burn. My pace is fine.'

'I know how these things work, Nes.'

'No he doesn't!' Alice called from in the lounge room.

I threw the cooked pancakes onto a plate and dished out three more. As I was buttering the cooked ones, Jasper started to play around with the gas for the stove, turning the temperature up as high as it would go, back down and back up again.

'Jazz, your going to blow it-' I started, but was interrupted by a bursting sound from the stove.

'-Up.' I finished with a growl. 'Jasper! You blew up my pancakes, you fool!'

Jasper was standing in front of the ruined stove, looking around guiltily. The saucepan –which was silver- was now black, as were my pancakes and the rest of the stove which was making an odd sizzling noise.

'Oh. My bad.' Jasper grinned slightly. Dad and Alice came into the kitchen just as I picked up the ruined saucepan and brought it down on Jasper's head with as much force as I could manage. Jasper re-coiled a bit and looked stunned.

'Renesmee Carlie Cullen!' Dad scowled at me. 'Don't hit Jasper.'

Alice was laughing her head off and Mom came into the kitchen.

'Didn't hurt him.' I muttered. 'Way to ruin my breakfast Jasper.'

'Sorry Nes.' He smirked. 'We'll leave her to it, shall we?' he added to the others who followed him out of the kitchen.

I crammed the remaining pancakes in my mouth and got out a loaf of bread. I popped two pieces into the toaster. Then found some peanut butter in the back of the cupboard and decided this would have to do. I was about to go grab my slippers, when Emmett came in grinning.

'What's cooking, good looking?'

'Peanut butter on toast.' I grumbled back.

'Sounds gross.' He said, crinkling his nose.

'I'm going to get my slippers.' I told him. 'Do _not_ let Jasper near my toast.'

'I'll guard it with my life.' I rolled my eyes at him and raced up to my room. When I returned he was hovering around with his back to me.

'What are you doing, Emmett?' I yawned.

'Uh I'm sorry Nes. I didn't mean to.'

'Mean to what?' I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

He turned to face me and I saw crumpled in his massive hands, the toaster. It was torn into three pieces with bits of my bread hanging limply from it.

'Emmett!' I screeched at him.

'I'm sorry! There was a little red light on it and I thought it might be broken.'

'The damn light is _suppost_ to be on, spastic!' I yelled. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Edward came into the kitchen and seeing the toaster in Emmett's hands, choked back laughs.

'Nessie, sweetheart,' Rose said, hardly concealing a grin. 'How about Esme and I take you out for breakfast?'

'You know what? No. Forget it. _Juuust_ forget it you guys! I just wanted some damn breakfast!!' I screamed, throwing my hands in the air. 'Now, I'm going up to my room, and I'll be back down here for lunch. And if I see _you_ or _you_-' I jabbed my finger at Jasper and Emmett '-anywhere near here, I'll put you both between a slice of bread, and feed you to the damn wolves!'

With that, I stamped my fluffy slippered feet up the stairs, into my room at call Jacob.

**My Nottes. **

**Personal experience alert! This happened to me this morning, but it wasnt my uncles blowing things up and tearing the toaster apart. My Dad put jam on all my pancakes and I hate jam, there was too much to scrape off too. So I was thinking 'Vegemite on toast will do' I get out the toaster, bread, vegemite but then when I go for the butter, my Mum has used it all! I chucked a tantrum kind of similar to Nessie's and stomped away in my fluffy Elmo slippers. **

**Then I wrote this coz I thought it would be funny when it isnt happening to me. Review yeaah? x**


End file.
